


1984

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Melancholy, Peterick if you squint - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Pete, in his darkest hours, finds an open book on his desk. Only one sentence is highlighted.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1984

**Author's Note:**

> This quote has just been floating around my head for a while. It’s from George Orwell’s _1984_.

Pete walked into his apartment and went straight for his medicine cabinet. He’d forgotten to take his anxiety medicine that morning, making the rest of the day hell on earth. He needed something to calm his nerves. Sure, there were things like music or tumblr that could make him happy, but his mind wasn’t thinking along the safer lines. Pete reached for his medicine, then something caught his eye. A book was sitting on the counter. The lawyer picked that up instead and observed the cover. He recognized it as _1984_ , a book he read in high school. 

He didn’t recall owning a copy of the book, though. Maybe his roommate left it there. Pete scowled and called out into the rest of the apartment, “ _Patrick, why are your books in the bathroom_?!” 

Patrick’s response came in the form of a text. “ **i highlighted a sentence for u. i think u should look at it.** ” 

Confused but interested, Pete flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. Finding it was frustrating because he was looking for one sentence in a book with about 300 pages, but something about his intentions put everything else behind priority. When he found it, everything else in his mind stopped. 

_I enjoy talking to you. Your mind appeals to me. It resembles my own mind except that you happen to be insane_. 

Pete looked up to see Patrick standing in the hallway with the stupidest smile on his face. “You agree, don’t you?” the younger man teased. “We’re alike in every way, except you’re crazy. Or maybe I’m the crazy one for being attracted to your obsessive ways.” 

Pete rolled his eyes. “Fuck you,” he laughed. He set the book down on the counter and wrapped Patrick in his arms. “Fuck you, Patrick.” 

Patrick chuckled softly and hugged Pete back. “Fuck you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by how AD and I have our own way of saying “I love you.”


End file.
